Rover DIE!
by Tama Jewel
Summary: MelodyKey is happy to be moving away, until she learns who her next door neibor is.
1. The Train

Rover… DIE! Chapter 1

The Train.

MelodyKey swung her luggage happily at her side. She was **finally** old enough to go find a place of her own. She walked in to the train smiling. _This will be an adventure, new and exciting places. New friends, and… _she glanced around, as if someone somewhere on the train, or off the train, could read her mind. _Maybe even a new family after a few years._ She finished her thought just as she sat down. _Just maybe…_

And the best part was she had no humanly idea where she was going to go. She wanted to ride the train for as long as she could, and get off at a faraway stop in a nice city. Not a town, but a city. A city filled with people, lots of people, and of course animals. How bad she had always wanted to live in a big city. Her mom was the exact opposite though, of course. Her mom wanted to stay in a small town where you knew everyone, and everyone knew you, and that is why she had lived in Mikko Town for so long.

She looked out the window; her mother was crying and waving. She sighed. With a half smile, she waved at her mom, and mouthed, "I will visit, don't worry!" _Phe, yeah right. _She looked at the array of humans and animals standing in the station. MelodyKey noticed one purple cat was running for the train, and yelling, perhaps "Wait!" He caught up with the train and jumped on he began walking down the aisle, looking for a place to sit. MelodyKey noticed she was the only one with an empty seat. She gladly let him sit with her, but that was before she knew.

Before she knew who this purple cat was. He smiled and said, "Hi, I am Rover!" "Rover?" she asked skeptically he nodded, almost jumping in his seat. She arched an eyebrow, "Whatever," and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes. Maybe if she slept the trip would go faster.

"So anyway, what is your name?" He asked, just as she was falling asleep. She twitched, "I am MelodyKey," she said, trying not to be annoyed. "Do you like your name?" She looked at him and sighed, "I guess it is cool," "Yeah, it is a cool name for a boy!" "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" She exploded, "I AM NOT A BOY!" Everyone on the train looked at her.

MelodyKey tried to ignore it. She leaned against the side of the train again. She wanted to just go to sleep, but that cat, he was still talking. She wasn't even paying attention anymore, but she thought she heard him talking about how he likes to put peanut butter on his pickles…

He didn't stop there either, and he was getting louder. She couldn't sleep with him sitting next to her. She finally sat up, _you win this one cat._ "So where are you going?" he asked. "I wouldn't tell you where I was going if someone had a gun to my head!" He frowned again, "You don't have to be rude. I will tell you where _I _am going. Right here, I live on this train!" he was already smiling again, "I meet all sorts of people, nice, mean," he looked at her, "And some people are really creeping, like once, I met this cat who didn't have a fa…" he was cut off by a speaker, "-schhh- Now arriving in Apple –schhh-"

_Who names these cities, twelve year olds? _MelodyKey thought, then she stood up and grabbed her bag. She was the first off the train.


	2. Staying for a Short While

Who names these cities, twelve year olds?_ MelodyKey thought, then she stood up and grabbed her bag. She was the first off the train._

Rover… DIE! Chapter 2

Apple… Where the Pears are Grown?

MelodyKey knew she couldn't get back on the train, not if that cat lived on it. _Why does the cat live on a train?_ She would have to stay here for awhile, but that would be okay, right? I mean, it will have thousands of people, and she was the only one leaving the train because everyone knew the city was to busy to go there to visit. _Yeah…I am convinced, _she thought to herself sarcastically. She sighed, and noticed a pear tree along the dirt path she was walking on. She picked a pear off the tree, wiped it on her shirt and took a bite. She didn't like pears that much, okay, she hated pears, but she hadn't eaten all day, and she wasn't about to pass up free food, no matter how gross it might taste.

As she continued to walk, she saw more and more pear trees. She had yet to see one apple anywhere. In fact, she hadn't see anything but pears in this town yet. She didn't think much of it, and continued her way.

She noticed a small wooden building. A cheap white sign stood proudly on the roof. "Nooks' Cranny" it said in wobbly hand writing. She guessed it was a store. It didn't help her trying to picture this as a city. She decided walk in; maybe someone could help her find a hotel. –Ding- A bell rang as the door opened. A friendly looking raccoon walked up to her. "Hello, may I help you?" He asked. "Yeah, I was wondering where I could find a hotel, or a motel, or even a B and B," she said, hopefully. "Yeah… umm, well, Apple never gets many visitors, so no one ever bothered opening one up, but someone might let you stay with them. There is a family over in acre B-three that might let you stay with them, and the animals here are very kind," MelodyKey thought she also heard him add, "Well, most of them anyway," but she wasn't sure. She nodded, "Or if you are planning a long stay, you could always buy a house," the raccoon said.

"Sorry, this isn't a permanent stay, I am moving to a city soon," "Of course you are, no one wants to live in Apple," he sighed, "Well, I can loan you a map so you can find your way around," he walked to a desk and opened a drawer. He pulled out a rolled up paper and handed it to her, "Here you go, and if you need to buy anything, remember to come back here," he smiled, "Tom Nook has the best prices in all of Apple," "So, you are Tom Nook?" she asked, "Yes, I am, I moved to Apple in…" She cut him off, "Kay, I will come back if I need something," she walked out hurriedly, not wanting to listen to a story.

She unfurled the map and scanned the layout of the town. She grimaced, she counted fifteen houses. _I don't know if I could stand another trip with Rover though, _she weighed it out in her mind, Rover, or tiny town, Rover, tiny town. _Tiny town,_ she finally decided. She kept walking.

She walked by several houses, each marked with a name and an acre number. _B-4,_ she noted, and turned right on the path. She walked for a while, listening to the wind rushing past her ears, and maybe a river running somewhere behind her. She smiled, closing her eyes, letting the sounds fill her ears. This all ended when she heard a horrible chopping sound.

She opened her eyes and saw in front of her, a tiger in a blue shirt chopping at a pear tree. "What are you doing?" she asked. "Chopping this tree down," "Yes, I noticed, why?" "I want the pears," "Can't you just pick them?" there was a silence, "I could…" more silence, "Hi, I am Tybalt! Who are you?" she had told Rover her name, and he called her a boy, "Um…" "Did you forget your name? I do that all the time," he picked the pears off the tree and stuck them in his pocket, "Well… okay, I will see you later then…" MelodyKey said, walking off. She remembered that there were four houses in acre four, two of which people lived in. She wanted to go to the one with the light blue roof; she pulled her map out to be sure. _Yes, blue, blue has the family. _

She saw the tall house and stepped onto the porch. She lifted her hand to knock on the door, but halted. Would this family find it odd that she was just walking up to there house and asking if she could stay with them? MelodyKey paused to think about if she should knock, her hand frozen an inch away from the door. While she was pondering, the door opened, and a young girl, no older than fourteen, was standing in front of her, "Oh, hi! Umm, did you need something?" She asked. The girl had two pink ponytails, similar to MelodyKey's red ones, and wore a peach dress with a big white flower on it. Her socks were bright orange, and her shoes were clean white. MelodyKey smiled, pulled up her strength, and asked, "I need a place to stay for a few nights, do you think you could ask your parents if I could stay here?" she put her hands behind her back. The girl gave her a curious look, "I guess I could ask…" she turned around and went back inside. A tall woman, about forty, came to the door. "What is your name?" she asked sharply, "I am MelodyKey Moore," she said. "Hmm… how old are you?" "I am twenty," "You are short," the woman commented, "But I guess you could stay here for a night or two," she didn't smile, but showed MelodyKey in. "This is my daughter Twinkle," she said, gesturing at the pink-haired girl. "You shall stay here from seven in the evening to seven in the morning. If you are here a minute longer you shall not be allowed back," _Sheesh, someone got up on the wrong side of the bed,_ MelodyKey thought, then she asked, "Do you have a spare room I will be staying in, or will I be sleeping on a couch, or what?"

"We do not have a spare room, but I will not have you sleeping on MY couch," She said impatiently, "You will sleep on the floor," _Okay, I will go try next door now, _She thought about saying that, but didn't, "I have to get to work now, you need to be back at seven," The lady walked away, nose in the air. MelodyKey stepped out of the house, "Twinkle, weren't you going somewhere?" "Oh, right, I forgot," She came out of the house, "Sorry 'bout Mom, she is…" Twinkle tried to think of a word, _Insane, _MelodyKey thought, "Insane," Twinkle said, laughing. MelodyKey laughed to, "Haha, I was thinking of saying that," "Hahaha,"


	3. Train Crash

_"Sorry 'bout Mom, she is…" Twinkle tried to think of a word, _Insane_, MelodyKey thought, "Insane," Twinkle said, laughing. MelodyKey laughed to, "Haha, I was thinking of saying that," "Hahaha,"_

Rover… DIE! Chapter 3

Train Crash.

"So, anyway… where are you headed?" Melody Key asked. She didn't like to be nosy, but she thought it would be nice to know. "Oh, I have to get some stuff for school, I have to start back tomorrow, and we forgot to get supplies," MelodyKey remembered her mother would NEVER forget to buy school supplies, and every year, she would walk into school trying to not drop her thousands of boxes of tissue and her millions of reams of copy paper. "Oh," she smiled, "Do you like school?"

"Like school? Yeah right," Twinkle laughed a little, "You said you were only twenty, so you aren't an old lady, so you probably remember school. Did you really think I liked it?" MelodyKey could only laugh at that. She had been one of those weird kids who liked to come in, and she had been happy to do her math work, her English work, her science work. There had only been one year she didn't like school, and that had been twelfth grade, and that had only been because it was her last year. She hadn't gone to college yet, she was waiting for the right one to catch her eye.

"Well, all I can say is I enjoyed school," She saw a fake disgusted look in Twinkle's face. MelodyKey could tell that, despite what she said, Twinkle kind of liked school as well. "So," MelodyKey started, "Do you know when the train runs by?" she asked. "Oh, yeah, it comes by here at noon and midnight on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays," She then had a sad look on her face, "You aren't going to stay here?" MelodyKey looked down, "No, I am hoping I can get to a bigger city,"

"It is not that I don't like it here," She said immediately, "I just…" her voice trailed off, what did a city have that this place didn't? Noisy streets, inconsiderate people, pollution smog. Maybe she could stay here, it wasn't that bad.

Then, she heard a terrible sound, a screech, honk, crash, smash, and several other things all at once. It was coming from… north of where she was standing. She looked at Twinkle, and ran off in that direction with her young friend right behind her.

And now a word from the author-

Sorry the updates take so long everyone, I don't have much time with school and all. And, I also realized that you all probably think I own Animal Crossing because I never went around and told you I didn't. Well, I don't, and I can't sell you any of the rights to it. Sorry. Well…. that I all I have to say, for now.


End file.
